


The Doctor and The Rose

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: A military grade augmentation specialist who can revive people and give them cybernetic enhancements.An fierce ex-convict who escaped The Wall with Henry Stickmin and has the brightest flame-red hair and a passionate heart.Amelia finds herself explicitly drawn to both of them, and her best friends suffer for it.
Relationships: Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)/Other(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Confessions

Amelia is desperately lovesick, and she met these two nice, beautiful women who changed her life.  
This doctor with sun-golden hair which was often kept in a low ponytail, and she always wore teal gloves and dark lipstick, along with her glasses which had been tinted pink. She could revive people with cybernetic enhancements, and she was a very intelligent russian woman, and she had military grade medical degree. A _military grade._  
That was crazy complicated stuff, and her name is Anastasia Vinschpinsilstien.  
And then there's Ellie Rose. An ex-convict with a fierce and passionate soul, and bright unnatural flame-red short hair. She had an iconic moment of where she smacked The Wall warden in the face with a stop sign while riding a motorcycle to save Henry. Amelia admired her completely.  
Ellie and Anastasia were oblivious to her feelings for them, yet her two best friends, John Pilksin and Gordon Banks, knew about her polyromantic lovesickness towards the two.  
Amelia knew of Ellie's and Anastasia's sexualitys, they were both lesbians, and great friends. They'd probably fall into a relationship before long. But that would leave Amelia alone and lovesick, and she had no clue if they were polyromantic or not.  
"Turtle, you okay? You've been spacing out for some time now." She heard her friend, John's, voice snap her out of thought.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just thinking about stuff." Amelia nodded.  
"Like what?"  
"Uh..." Amelia didn't notice her cheeks turn pink.  
"It was your girlfriends, wasn't it?"  
"Their not my girlfriends! Their not even interested in me!" Amelia's face turned red.  
"And how would you know?" John pointed out.  
Amelia dropped her jaw to start a retort, then she shut her mouth.  
"Exactly. Turtle, you have no idea if they like you back or not. And knowing them, they probably do."  
Amelia sighed. "I don't think their polyromantic."  
"I can tell that Ellie likes you as much as she like Vinsch-pin-sil-stien."  
"It took you a minute to say that." Amelia said.  
"I know. I would've called her Anastasia but she only let's you and Ellie call her that. Because she _likes_ you! You're a close friend to her!" Her friend tried to convince her. "And you _know_ damn well she's close to dating Ellie!"  
"They- Their probably not-" Amelia stuttered, then she had to swallow her nausea she got from lovesickness.  
"Amelia." John placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. He only called her by her real name when he was being serious. "Just ask them, you don't know!"  
Amelia shakily sighed. "I do love them... Both of them..."  
"Alright then! Get over there, and confess! You know where they are!"

"Alright..."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Hey, Ellie! Anna! I have something to tell you both!" Amelia called.  
"Me too!" Ellie added.  
"Me three!" Anastasia also added.  
"Let's all say it at the same time, okay?" Ellie got excited. "On the count of three..."  
"One,"  
"Two,"  
"Three!"  
"I'm in love with you both, do you want to be in a polyamory relationship with me?" The three girls said at the same time.  
"WHAAAT?"  
They all stared at eachother for moment.  
"Yes!" They all called to eachother, immediately grabbing eachothers hands.  
"I have an idea! Let's all go out for drinks tomorrow!" Ellie suggested.  
"Yeah!" Amelia agreed.  
"I like. Seven p.m.?" Anastasia asked.  
"Sounds good!" Ellie said.  
Amelia nodded.

"So, how did it go?" John asked.  
"It went... pretty good! At first, we all asked eachother to be in a polyamory relationship, and we all agreed, and tomorrow night, we're going out for drinks." Amelia explained.  
"Awesome, Turtle! I knew you could do it!"  
Amelia nodded, excited to see where her relationship would take her next in life.


	2. Ladies Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie, Amelia, and Anastasia go out for the drink they agreed to go out for.

Ellie was wearing a black leather jacket with a pretty red dress underneath. Her red dress fell just below her thighs. She wore black netted leggings and her usual creamy white boots. Two strings of her hair was in neat braids.  
She was leaning on her motorcycle looking at her phone, waiting for her girlfriends to arrive.  
Amelia and Anastasia arrived shortly after, and Ellie glanced up at her phone.  
Amelia's hair was in a french braid and she wore a long black dress that reached down to her knees and a golden necklace. She also wore black shoes.  
Anastasia had a neat ponytail and her usual black lipstick. She had her white lab coat over her pink dress and white leggings with her usual shoes.  
"You both look beautiful!" Ellie commented.  
"You too." Amelia added.  
Anastasia nodded.

They went inside the bar.  
"Trust me, this place is great." Ellie told the girls. "High quality wine, champagne, whiskey, all that good stuff. So, whaddaya going for first?" She asked.  
"Uh... I don't want anything too complicated or too expensive. White wine." Amelia said.  
"White wine for me aswell." Anastasia nodded.  
"You guys are no fun!" Ellie nudged them. "After this, you're trying something new."  
One drink came after another.  
And another.  
And another.  
Eventually they called a taxi to Ellie's house.

"That was fun." Amelia said. "I definitely liked the-" She hiccupped. "-the champagne? You know?"  
"Yeah." Ellie said.  
"We should do that again." Anastasia nodded. "Got me feeling a little wooooo, you-" She hiccupped inbetween sentences. "You know..?"  
"Mhhmmm." Ellie nodded slowly. "I'm tired."  
"Nooo." Anastasia whined. "I'm not tired."  
"We should just-" Amelia hiccupped again. "Just- Th- Thersj- We should... I dunno..."  
"I have an... idea." Ellie said, grabbing both of her girlfriends hands.  
She dragged them onto her bed. "All sleep together, yeah..?"  
"Yeahh..." Amelia nodded.  
"Sure." Anastasia added with a slurred voice.  
"Here," Ellie kicked the bed sheets down and pulled her girlfriends towards her. "Sleep now..." She hiccupped.  
Ellie quickly fell asleep, and shortly after Amelia, and shortly after Anastasia.


End file.
